The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electric power generation and distribution, and more particularly to a direct current (DC) bus management controller and method for controlling a DC bus.
Electrical power systems in hybrid vehicles, such as military hybrid vehicles, can include high voltage direct current (DC) power generation and distribution in systems having multiple loads and power sources. Some of the loads are regenerative loads, such as electrically driven actuators. Regenerative power from these loads may be returned to the distribution (system) bus. Conventional methods utilize shunt regulators to direct the regenerative power into power dissipation resistors. These methods require additional thermal management to reject generated heat losses, and typically do not allow for the capture and re-use of regenerative energy.